The Legend Of The Cursed Hammer
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Eggman unearths a deadly weapon that was used long ago, one that has a deadly curse upon It. After tricking Amy into working for him, he gives her this weapon with hopes of her being able to get rid of Sonic, will his plan work, will Sonic be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of The Cursed Hammer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was another defeat, another defeat from none other than Sonic the hedgehog; this angered the doctor in more ways than one. Why could he not defeat the blue menace? It should be easy to defeat such a little blue rat, even though he was a hedgehog, Eggman thought of him as a rat as he despised him that much. A menacing growl escaped the mad doctors lips "I've got to find a way!" He yelled out loud, he was in the main control room of his airship. He sat on a computer chair and in front of a big computer and he was scrolling through the many files that he had of the hedgehog and his friends.

He stopped at an image of a pink hedgehog known to everyone as Amy Rose who was Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend. Eggman wasn't that much interested in looking at that picture that is until something flashed upon his screen a few times, "hm, what's this?" He wondered out loud and proceeded to click the flashing box that had appeared before the picture.

Eggman read the contents out loud to himself "the legend of the cursed hammer, I wonder what that is?" He clicked on the box and up appeared old writing that he couldn't really understand and a picture of a hammer that looked as if it was glowing.

"Hm," he muttered as he used something on his computer that helped him decipher the writing. His grin got wider as he read through it "well, well I didn't know our little pink hedgehog friend could ever use so much power, hehehe, wouldn't it just be a hoot to have her on my side and she'd be able to defeat that rodent!" Eggman said as he stroked his beard in thought and leaned back on his chair.

"But thing is she would never agree to be on my side, not in a million years. How could she even love such an idiotic hedgehog? Hm maybe I could manipulate her feelings for him and change her mind about him then she would agree to fight for me and Sonic wouldn't be able to do a thing about it since he won't be able to hurt her, hehe that's positively devious this maybe my most brilliant plan yet and it might actually work, hehhheeh you better watch out Sonic!" Eggman pushed a button on his machine which made him levitate out the chair and into his egg mobile.

"Decoe, Boceo, watch this ship while I'm gone, I've got some searching to do!" Eggman order to two robots who were sitting playing a card game they both jumped in surprise as the cards flew all over the place.

"Uh sure thing doctor, what are you searching for?" Asked Decoe.

Eggman growled at them, 'lazy good for nothing robots,' he thought as Decoe asked him a question, as he headed on his way out the ship "you'll see when I get back, some work better be done in the mean time, I don't wanna come back and find you two sitting about doing nothing!" Eggman screamed in anger as he left.

The robots scampered about as he left, the doctor hovered about the Mystic Ruins while leaning out the edge of his egg mobile "hm, I know it's about here somewhere," he muttered to himself as he gazed down at some of the ruins that were among the trees.

A flash of blue caught the corner of his eye, he let out another growl "it's that blue pest, he's not ruining my plans before I even start them," Eggman muttered and flew into a ruin that was open like a cave and was deep in the grass, Eggman grinned when he realised that this was the ruin that he was looking for "guess that hedgehog is good for something after all, he made me go in this direction," the doctor switched on his light from the egg mobile and he went in further.

He soon came to a dead-end, a golden wall stood before him with markings on it "hm, ah this should do it!" Eggman fired a missile which blew up the door "that's the best way to open a door," he chuckled.

Eggman avoided all the traps in set in place and made it to a square room were in the middle sat a pedestal and on top was a hammer glowing a bright red colour "at last I have found it, the cursed hammer, hehehe," the hammer was placed inside a glass container, but removing it had alerted more traps, but they were no match for the doctor.

Eggman returned to his airship and safely contained the hammer until it was ready for use. "hehheee time for phase two of my plan," he laughed as he returned to the main control room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend Of The Cursed Hammer **

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic Ruins the wind blew a gentle breeze and the sun shined warmly above. Sonic the hedgehog grinned in excitement as he raced through the green fields and the tree's of the Mystic Ruins. He finally slowed down to his favourite spot and settled down to relax. After a little while had past Sonic had almost drifted off to sleep when a loud familiar yet dreaded yell filled the air.

Sonic had been startled awake "Soooooonnnnniiiccc!" He knew the voice quite well and instantly jumped up, he geared up his feet and got ready to go, he looked towards the place that the voice had come from and was shocked to see the speed that the pink hedgehog was running at.

Sonic sighed in slight annoyance "well, so much for a relaxing day, better head off now before she sees me," Sonic said but as he finished saying that Amy had gotten closer his eyes went wide and he shot out of the area just as Amy almost reached him.

Amy was left in his dust and was coughing up a storm as he left, the female sighed in disappointment while catching her breath "oh, I almost had him...why do I bother anyway? He would have just left even if I had caught him," Amy muttered to herself as she stamped her feet in anger, unaware that a certain doctor was spying on her.

Eggman hovered above the female as he watched the scene below with a grin on his face he chuckled loudly which soon caught Amy's attention. She gasp at the sight of Eggman hovering down to her. He chuckled once more as he approached "yes, Amy why do you bother? That's a question I've often wondered myself."

Amy glared at the doctor as turned away with her arms folded and eyes closed "Humph, I don't have to tell you anything Eggman and beside its none of your business!" She spat.

Eggman shrugged "very well you don't have to tell me, but let me tell you this Amy...Sonic the hedgehog would never settle down in relationship hehe not while I'm around, and why would he want to be in one with you? Even I wouldn't wanna be in one with you. And let me ask you this why do you think Sonic runs away from you? Hmm, well I think it's because he can't stand you and he thinks your worthless cause he doesn't run from anybody else in your pathetic little team!" Eggman laughed evilly as he finished.

Amy could feel herself getting angrier and angrier "Sonic would never think that, he runs from me because he's just shy!"

Eggman scoffed "yeah you keep telling yourself that pinko, you'll see and when you do come and see me I have something you might be interested in!" Eggman laughed even more as he left the pink hedgehog all alone.

Amy growled "he's wrong I know he is, I shouldn't listen to him anyway," Amy said and marched off angrily, she got home to her apartment quite quickly and decided to take her mind of Sonic by doing some baking.

Amy got all the ingredients and started mixing in her mixing bowl, she frowned as she kept remembering Eggmans words "what was he talking about when he said that he had something that I might be interested in?" She shook her head "why am I even wondering about this? It's not like I'd even join Eggman Hmph, not in a million years," Amy sighed and began making her cake. As her cake was finished the pink hedgehog heard a lot of screaming from her apartment window.

Amy turned her head in the direction and quickly dropped her cake on the table and ran to the window and poked her head she gasped as she saw people running from a large robot, "oh, no I hope Sonic's around!" Amy looked around but could see no sign of the blue hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog quickly shut her window and ran out of her apartment with her hammer in hand "looks like I'll have to stall it until Sonic shows up, I don't think I'll be able to stop it, but I can damage it a little!" Amy concluded to herself as she looked at the robot that was heading her way.

Meanwhile Eggman was flying about the sky in his egg mobile above watching the terrified city folk "heheh, now to find Sonic!" Eggman grinned in delight as he then saw Amy, he turned towards the train station and flew in that direction until he reached the Mystic Ruins he looked around and finally spotted the blue pest, he was with Tails and standing outside the workshop next to the Tornado.

Sonic gazed up after having the sun blocked from his face "huh, Eggman what are you doing here?!" He growled.

Eggman chuckled "oh, nothing just thought I'd pop by and tell you that one of my robots are taking a rampage in the city and I have no way of stopping it, not that I want to."

Sonic raised his eye in suspicion "why are you telling us this?!"

Eggman shrugged "I'm in a good mood and don't feel like causing so much destruction you see that robot was set off by mistake, I didn't mean to let it go. Also I think I saw your little pink girlfriend trying to stop it herself, I hope she doesn't get herself hurt!" Eggman smirked towards Sonic.

Sonic growled "how do we know your telling the truth?!"

Tails had switched on the TV in his workshop and the news had come "uh, Sonic he's right!"

Sonic turned to the screen and his mouth dropped open when he saw Amy getting flung by the robot in its grip, "AMY!" He yelled and raced off towards the city unaware that Eggman was following. Sonic raced to the city and saw the giant robot tearing it's way through the streets and it still had Amy in it's grip.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend Of The Cursed Hammer **

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV**

I struggled about in the robots grip, "let go of me you big creep!" I screamed out furiously while waving my hammer about. I could hardly make a dent on it, but I was hoping to at least slow it down to give Sonic time to show up and stop it. I soon saw a blue flash down below and knew it was Sonic right away.

Suddenly the robot started to raise its arm and I realised it was going to throw me, I screamed and soon I felt a pair of soft arms wrap around my waist. I was so relieved to see Sonic, he ran straight to the park and sat me down on my feet. I went to hug him but I stopped myself when I saw his eyes he looked annoyed for some reason surely he can't be annoyed at me? "Stay here Amy, I mean it!" He said sternly. Then ran off back to the robot. I moved a little after he left with my arm out cause I really wanted to help, but the way he looked at me made me stay put.

Sonic looked awful mad, was he mad at me? I heard an explosion coming from the city and soon Sonic arrived back. I smiled releaved to see him alright, "oh Sonic, thank you so for sav," Sonic cut me off. I was confused when I thought I heard him snap at me, wait a minute he did snap at me.

"Why did ya have to do that Amy!" He snapped, with annoyed look on his face.

I raised my left eye "do what?!"

"Play hero, you know you could have gotten really hurt out there, and I wasn't there to save you!" He looked furious.

I've never seen Sonic so angry before, "but you were!" I replied.

"Yeah, at the last minute, If I hadn't seen that news report you would have been dead!" Sonic sighed.

I looked down, "well I couldn't just let that robot trash the city!"

"Amy you leave me no choice but to do this, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you so to stop you helping us out, your now off the Sonic team!" Sonic said sternly.

My eyes widened in shock, "what? You can't do that!"

Sonic turned away from me, "I'm sorry but I can and will, I don't want to see you anywhere near Tails workshop!" He warned.

"But Tails is my friend, you can't stop me from seeing my friend!" I shouted now I was furious.

"Oh, you can still see your friend, just not when we're trying to stop Eggman, goodbye Amy!" Sonic said as he ran from me, some dust flew up from the ground and sent me into a coughing fit. I can't believe what I've just heard, how dare he kick me off the team.

I growled and walked furiously through the park hoping to calm myself down but it wasn't working, I flicked my wrist when I saw a big rock and smashed it into pieces with my hammer. I huffed as I paused my swinging, "he's got no right to kick me off the team, sure I can't always stop myself from getting into trouble, but what about those other times I helped, I mean no one rescued Sonic from prison island, cause that was me!"

I growled, suddenly a shadow flew over me and made me look up, I gasped when I saw Eggaman, "hehehe, you know Amy I completely agree with you, Sonic doesn't know what he's lost, so since your off his team how about joining mine?!"

I frowned, "sorry Egghead I still won't work for you, but nice try!"

He growled, "but I really do have something you might be interested in, what if I showed you? If your still not interested then you can leave!"

I scrunched my eyes, "alright show me!"

Eggman grinned and pushed a button, his ship arrived above us, "if you'll just come with me? I can show you, and I promise, I'll drop you back off, if you're not interested!"

I know not to trust Eggman but I am really intrigued to see what it is, he lowered a platform from the bottom of his egg mobile, and he told me to get on. I slightly hesitated but I went anyway. We arrived inside the air ship and Decoe and Bocoe were sitting playing with a deck of cards.

Eggman growled "WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO BOOZO'S ABOUT LOAFING AROUND?!"

They panicked and their game was all mess up, "Uh, sorry doctor but we've done what you asked us to do!"

Eggman sighed "fine, go clean up somewhere!"

"Hey doc, how come Amy's with you?!" Came the voice of Bokun.

"I have something to show her, which might make her join our team!" He replied.

I scoffed and folded my arms "we'll see about that!"

Eggman turned to me with a creepy looking face, "oh, we certainly will Miss Amy, I'm quite sure you'll be persuaded to join my side hehehe!"

I raised my eyes and I followed him into a room, he ficked a light switch on and what I saw in the middle of the room shocked me, "whoa!"

Eggman faced me as stood beside the capsule that contined a hammer that looked exactly like mine except it was a dark red colour with some black through it. "Well what do you think Amy?!"

I walked closer to examine it more closely, I've heard and seen this thing before. I stepped back away from it, "where did you find this?!"

Eggman grinned "hehe that's not important, what is that are you ready to wield its awesome power?!"

I frowned, "I can't touch that thing it's evil and it turns the user evil!"

Eggman smirked and pushed a button which unlocked the thing from the capsule, I gasped when it came flying out at stop and hovered right in front of me, a red aura surrounded it. I step back but it followed me, I nearly tripped when I felt shackles clipp around my feet, I growled at Eggman.

"You tricked me!"

Eggman laughed evilly, "I gave you a choice, but now I'm getting bored, so I'm going you force you join my team!"

Suddenly metal Sonic appeared and forced the hammer into my hands before I could stop him. It shone a bright red all around me, before I knew it my eyes were getting heavy and I felt myself collapsing.


End file.
